So Sick
by xInfinityTimesInfinityx
Summary: Lucy's heartbroken by Kendall's decision. Now she is sitting in her new apartment looking back to the memories they shared together. ONE SHOT


I now sat on the cold wooden floor of my new apartment at Bayside Heights. I haven't unpacked my things yet. Kendall and I had been dating for 5 months, now I'm sitting all alone with my cellphone by my side. He chose Jo instead of me. I felt a tear fall onto my rosy cheeks, I wiped it away with the sleeve of my jacket. I'm stronger than this. I hear 'Cover Girl' playing from my phone. 'Cover Girl' was my ringtone. I guess since his not mine anymore I should change it yet, I can't. All the memories, the spark of love, his green eyes looking at me. It's just hard to give up what's gone. I look at my phone and it was a text from my best friend from Georgia.

_You haven't been answering my texts? Did something happen between you and Kendall? Skype me now! xKailey _

I felt an ache in my heart when I read _Kendall_ I got up and went to my bag and got out my laptop. I turned it on and computer, the turned up the brightness and saw a file on the corner of my desktop the name of the file was '_Us'_ I clicked it and it was moments of Kendall and I together. I smiled halfheartedly scrolling down through all the pictures and clicked a video. It was the day everyone was at Venice beach. I was wearing my purple bikini and looking out at the ocean. The cooling ocean breeze flowing through my hair. Then Kendall came up behind me and hugged me from behind. While I was watching the video I put my hand around my left forearm. Remembering back when he hugged me I would feel the warmth of his body. Then the video ended. A window popped up onto my screen. It was a skype call from Kailey. I accepted and her picture appeared on my screen.

"Lucy, why aren't you answering my text? Did something happen?" she asked me.

"Kendall…and I broke up." I confessed and looked down onto the keyboard of my laptop, messing with the mousepad.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did something between you two? A fight maybe?" she questioned.

"It wasn't a fight. His ex-girlfriend came back from filming a movie. Kendall was in deep thought, he didn't know which one of us to pick. I was waiting by my door hoping for him to choose me. But, he didn't come at all. So I knew immediately our relationship was over." I explained. I felt another tear coming down my eye.

"God! That jerk! That was his ex-girlfriend! He deserves to be smack right across his face for just leaving you! I-I want to smack him!" Kailey rages.

"Kailey, it's okay. I've gotten over him." I lied and faked smiled.

"That's good! Because you can find a way better guy then him." I smiled because I was glad I had a best friend like her. She would always comfort me whenever I was down. When Beau left me she was there immediately to have an all-singles girl party.

"Hey, I gotta go. I have to go to soccer practice. Stay strong Lucy! Bye!" she waves to me and she ends the call. I close out that window and continue to scroll through the file. It was a video from my camera.

"Okay, hi! I am Kendall Lucy's boyfriend. I took Lucy's camera from her bag. She went inside to get both of us ice cream. So I just wanted to deliver a message to my darling Luce. I love you more then you will ever know! There are no words to describe how much I feel about you! Ahh your coming! I have to end this. Well I love you Lucy so much! Bye!" Kendall rushes and kisses the camera. I right-clicked the icon for the video and moved my mouse to click delete but, for some reason I just can't get over us. I move away from clicking and continued scrolling. There was a picture of both of us, Kendall was smiling and taking the picture and I had my arms around his neck and I was kissing his cheek. I couldn't stop thinking about how happy we were before the everything came to an end. I would see him with his dimples showing when he smiled at me. I felt my stomach growl; I closed my laptop and put it in my bag. I headed out of my apartment and hopped into my car and drove to Starbucks. I took a seat at the corner of the coffee shop and whipped out my laptop once again. I scrolled and clicked the final video. Kendall and I were sitting on the couch with his arm around me, I could tell Camille was holding the camera because she couldn't stop giggling.

"Why are you video tapping this? What's going on?" I asked in the video.

"Just go with it!" Camille whispered behind the camera.

"Lucy, what's 8+3+1?" Kendall asked me.

"12?" I answered.

"No, 8 letters, 3 words, 1 meaning." He corrected me.

"What's the meaning?"

"I love you!" he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"That was so adorbs!" Camille commented and the video ended. I pursed my lips and replayed it again. I close out the window and opened Google Chrome. I clicked 'Gmail' and looked through my inbox and I looked through pass messages Kendall sent me while he was on tour. I clicked on 'Song Mix'. It had song titles of all the songs that Kendall and I put together. I copied and pasted the link onto the address section. The song popped up on Soundcloud and it was My Kind of Perfect by David Archuleta. The song began and I started to sniffle. I received looks from the people around me watching me start to cry. I closed my laptop and hopped into my car and cried. Now that his gone the pieces of my heart and broken and missing you. I wiped the tears from my eyes and exhaled slowly. I turned the keys to my car and the engines started.

"I just can't seem to forget you," I whisper and drove out of the parking lot of Starbucks with nothing by him on my mind, and the memories we once had.


End file.
